theminionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Network
Network: Network represents the geographical extent of a Kindred’s web of contacts, allies and retainers. Each dot of Network expands the Kindred’s reach, although it does not increase the number of members in the network. Indeed, the player must still purchase dots in Allies, Contacts, Herd or Retainers. These represent servitors of various sorts who are readily at hand (usually in the Kindred’s home city). When a Kindred arrives in a new locale that is within his Network (determined when purchasing the Background) a similar number of Allies, Contacts, Herd and Retainers will be available. In short, the well-travelled Cainite who possesses a Network has spent an unusual amount of time developing friends, contacts and servants in the various cities in which their business lies. Hence, theKindred never loses dots in those Backgrounds when they travel abroad. Any background points that would otherwise be lost when arriving in a different area are instead “moved” to the new area. This doesn’t allow one to “stack” Retainers, for instance, but it does allow one to know a a number of good people abroad who will happily and loyally serve in a pinch when a Kindred’s regular retainer is forced to stay home. It does take time to gather them when he arrives in a given locale, however, and the effective number of available background points at his disposal rises by 1 dot/night. Of course, a Kindred’s far flung Network will never be as loyal, nor as effective, as those who are constantly active in their service. Generally they will be considered mortals of average skill, even if the Kindred’s regular Ally, Contact or Retainers is not. Moreover, when not in the Kindred’s active service, they are effectively considered to be Contacts only. They may be contacted via courier, and used as information sources, but that is all. ''Network costs double that of a usual background to increase. '' For Example: Hepaphet, a Settite flesh peddler operating out of Cairo, has amassed an impressive network of contacts in several Mediterranean ports. His player purchased the following Backgrounds: Allies 2, Contacts 3, Network 3 (Cairo, Venice, Tyre, Tripoli) and Retainers 2. Were he to travel from Cairo to Tyre, he could quickly establish his clutch of contacts and servitors (it would take a total of three nights to do so fully). Were he to simply communicate with his network in Tyre without actually leaving Tyre, they could only provide information, not act on his behalf (all count as Contacts). *Level One: The Network covers two distinct cities. *Level Two: The Network covers three distinct cities. *Level Three: The Network covers a small geographical area (like the Nile Delta, Cappadocia or the Peloponnese)or four distinct cities. *Level Four: The Network covers a significant geographical area, but not necessarily a diverse one (like Transylvania, Asia Minor, Thessaly, Italy or England), or five distinct cities. *Level Five: The Network covers a large, diverse geographical area (like Greater Hungary, the Byzantine empire, the Holy Roman Empire, or the Levant), or six distinct cities. *Level Six: The Network covers two large, diverse geographical areas (like France and the Holy Roman Empire, the Levant and Egypt) or nine distinct cities. '''NOTE: '''this was shamelessly (almost) copy pasted from: https://the-concord-of-ashes.obsidianportal.com/wikis/network Category:Rules Category:Background